


Local Country Boy Summons a Pirate Because He's Bored

by Afterglow555



Series: Demonic Pirate and Totally Innocent Fluffy Boi [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demon Sakamoto Ryuji, Demon Summoning, Demons, Even the cat judges them, Goth boi Akira, M/M, ONE DIRTY JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterglow555/pseuds/Afterglow555
Summary: Akira, A human in his earlier twenties is bored with his daily life. So he decides to summon an attractive pirate demon.Ryuji, a pirate demon that is bored and alone gets summoned by a human and is first pissed, then oblivious and confused.Well. At least they can cure each other's boredom.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Demonic Pirate and Totally Innocent Fluffy Boi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Local Country Boy Summons a Pirate Because He's Bored

_ The pirate captain stood on the side of the beach, staring at the ocean. He sighed boredly. Years and years of this. Nothing new. Nothing was even the same anymore. No pirates searching the seas. There were still many ships, still, but he didn’t care about just any ship. He just wanted to keep people away from the treasure he buried. But now no one was searching for it anymore. He thought he’d have a lot of entertainment when he died because of the announcement of his treasure before he was executed… but instead, he felt bored. _ _  
_ **_He felt… Empty._ **

___________________________________________________

_ Akira quietly made coffee for a customer, a bored look on his face. Once he set the cup down on the counter for the customer, he looked at the clock with his cold piercing grey eyes. 5 minutes left… _

_ He sighed and leaned against the counter, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared at the clock. _

_ His daily life was so dull. Sleep, work, sleep, work, sleep, work. Every day was the same. He felt so bored. Chained down by society. He hated it. He wanted to feel free. _

**_He wanted to fill the emptiness in his soul._ **

____________________________________________________

One day, after Akira was done with his work, he went to a nearby library. There, he searched for books about occult legends. Ghosts… demons… things like that. Lately, he was interested in a legend about a “vengeful ghost pirate”. Something about it seemed interesting. In all the books he could find, this pirate was called a vengeful ghost.

But, Akira had a feeling… what if this captain was  _ more  _ than just a ghost. Maybe a demon? Well… there was a way to find out. From what he had learned about demon summoning, as long as he did things correctly… just maybe. He just needed to find the pirate’s name. That’s what he was searching for now. He checked the internet, books, everything but struggled a bit. Only part of the pirate’s name he could find was Sakamoto. Captain Sakamoto. But that wasn’t enough.

Akira hated how close yet so far he was. He sat down alone at a table in the library and started reading. They were all books he had read before… but he didn’t mind. Maybe he’d find something he missed. He paused, staring at a picture of a painting in the book. He hummed.

“Are you seriously staring at a picture of your old as frick pirate crush again?” A childish female voice giggled behind Akira, causing the young man to jump and slam the book shut, making people in the library around the two to look over in annoyance from the loud echo that the book slamming shut caused..   
  
Akira huffed, hating all the attention. He then turned around and faced the orange haired girl behind him. His sister, Futaba.

“I didn’t think someone could be so gay for an old, possibly fictional, pirate.~” Futaba giggled and grinned like the little gremlin she is.   
“Says the girl that fangirls over a new fictional character every week. At least I’m consistent.” Akira retorted, smirking when Futaba fake gasped in shock.   
  
“Oh how can you be so cruel- My own brother!” Futaba said dramatically. She was being loud enough that more attention was put on the two siblings.   
  
Akira snorted. “Quiet down and quit being dramatic. Did you find what I asked for?”   
  
Futaba huffed, pouting. Then sat down and nodded. “I did, actually.”   
  
“Really?” Akira felt excited when he heard that. Finally.  _ Finally.  _

“Mhmm. His name is Ryuji Sakamoto. Don’t know why you’d need to know that so desperately, but there you go.” Futaba gave Akira a serious look. “But don’t do anything stupid…”

“Stupid? Come on, this is me we’re talking about. I don’t do stupid things.”

What a total, utter,  _ Lie. _

______________________________________________

Honestly, stupid was an understatement, now that Akira thought about it.

He was, at that moment, drawing a strange circle onto the attic floor. He stood up when he finished the circle, glancing at a book on his desk.

“Candles…” He mumbled quietly, then sighed. “How did I forget the candles.” He muttered, then quietly walked down the stairs. His house was pretty small, perfect for one person, but lonely and sometimes felt cramped. He had an attic. A bathroom. A bedroom. A kitchen/dining room and that was it. Not even room for a living room. But he didn’t complain. It was cheap and somewhat secluded even if he was in the city. Just perfect for a young man from the countryside that while he missed it, he also had friends, no- family, in Tokyo that he couldn’t bear to live far away from.

He walked down the stairs and opened the door of a supply closet, only to jump in surprise as his pet cat, Mona, sped out of the closet. He blinked in surprise, then rolled his eyes. “How did you get in there…” He swears, his cat has to be able to to teleport. It ends up in the craziest places sometimes. He shook his head, then grabbed the candles he needed, along with a box of matches, then headed back up the stairs to the attic.

He perked when he saw Mona laying on the circle, ruining it a small bit. He sighed and went over, picking the black and white cat up and setting him down out of the way. He got the chalk and fixed the circle. He then set candles out the way they needed to be set up according to the book on his desk, then lit them with a match. He turned the lights in the attic off, grabbing the book and reading through it.

As he read it in his head, rehearsing something in his head, it started to rain harshly outside, the sound of thunder was faintly heard, along with the sound of raindrops hitting the glass of the attic window, along with the exterior walls of the house.

Akira took a deep breath, then started speaking latin words that were in the book.

The storm seemed to get worse as he went on.

_______________________________________________

  
  


Ryuji walked down the shore, pausing and looking up at the cloudy sky. He hated storms. Made sailing more dangerous and difficult. Ironic, that now storms followed him wherever he went.

He halted, noticing a change in the wind. Strange. He shook his head. The storm must be more unpredictable than usual. He started walking again, only to walk into an invisible wall in barely two steps.

“The hell!?” He snarled, his hand on his head. He then looked down and saw a strange circle surrounding him. The wind picked up more, as if an invisible twister surrounded him. Strange flames engulfed Ryuji and then- he disappeared. The storm disappeared. It was all of a sudden sunny and peaceful and it was like nothing had happened.

A certain black and white cat walked over to the spot Ryuji had been, sitting down and shaking his head.

  
  


________________________________________________

  
  


Ryuji slowly opened his eyes when the flames disappeared. He was in a building now. How did he get here? He looked around, freezing when he heard the sound of something dropping. He turned around and stared at a young man, black hair, black clothes, piercings.

“What did you do.” Ryuji spoke after a moment, narrowing his eyes.   
  
The young man swallowed nervously. “I summoned you, Ryuji Sakamoto.”

“It’s  _ Captain  _ Sakamoto.” Ryuji practically snarled.

The young man slowly took a step closer.

“Careful. I don’t know much about summoning, but I know if this circle is broken, I’ll be free to wreak havoc on your home.”

_ “I want you to wreak havoc on my ass-”  _ the young man choked out.   
  
“... What?” Ryuji’s tough guy facade immediately faded from shock, becoming pure confusion.

“What.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sakamoto Ryuji: A demonic pirate that used to spend his days sinking the ships of pirates that searched for treasure he claimed to bury before he was executed. But now that many don't know about him or his treasure, he boredly wanders the sea alone. (He wears Captain Kidd's outfit)
> 
> Kurusu Akira: A pretty human (in his twenties) living a dull life. Curiosity with things relating to the occult leads him to studying old legends of pirate ships sinking because of a vengeful "ghost" pirate. "Captain Sakamoto". (Wears lots of black- like a lot of outfits he's drawn wearing on Tumblr because they're cool)


End file.
